An imaging system for a vehicle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,965,336 B2.
Known automotive vision systems have the problem that the filter medium is not moveable under all circumstances, in particular the filter medium may clamp against an end stop, in particular when the driving device is self-braking. Another problem is that the filter medium may accidentally lose its designed position because of sudden shocks. This is in particular the problem with electromagnetic solenoid type of actuators.